


卢布尔雅那之秋

by oliviavs127mendes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes
Summary: 与《贝尔格莱德之夏》同系列姐妹篇。60年代南斯拉夫的一场政治风波。
Kudos: 1





	卢布尔雅那之秋

我敢说这里的秋天大不如其他人所描述的那样。密集的房屋与狭窄的街道好像一幅未完成的油画被象征性的半脱落的金黄色落叶和星星点点的红色标语随意涂抹上几笔，往来的沥青路也逼得开阔的平原濒临令人不快的极限，倒好像也能隔绝政治的风波与传闻和留言的通道。山峦一起一伏，长得又细又密的杉树林与岩石错落，山脊直通到山顶，覆盖着影射了阿尔卑斯山美景的熠熠闪光的积雪，散布着南麓未消退的冷气，使人总忍不住在清晨初次睁开眼便瞥几眼日历，确认真正的冬天是否悄然降临。

众所周知，雅内兹·梅里根不愧是年复一年度过这样的秋日的人，不然也不可能在最冷的时候照样能用烧了不足一分钟的凉水洗澡，我们一同住在酒店迎接外地来的同事的时候我就注意到了这一点，就有关是否应该再次打开热水器而引发的半小时争吵。海德薇莉·伊什特万在我们之间担任粘合剂，但时常免不了把自己扯进去。他总是紧咬着下唇，不停地重复着，你们俩是认真的吗，这都能争起来。好吧，我也承认没这个必要，但觉得一个家伙烦人透顶的同时还得心服口服的感觉真不好受，再来个尽职尽责又充满保护欲的匈牙利人还会让事情变得更麻烦。

一般来说小摩擦不会影响我们的革命情谊（是个人都知道这是假惺惺的客套话），至少我们的父辈是这样定义的，打小我们常隔着从萨格勒布往卢布尔雅那的绿皮列车的窗户见面。我们的父亲还留着作为游击队员时的步枪，雅内兹可以精准地判断出那些玩意的型号、价值和磨损程度。对数字出奇地敏感，对血腥与暴力的标志却无可眷恋，淡漠头衔与枪炮，只追求明哲保身与利益的筹码，任何时候看破不说破，一有问题都能迅速脱身，不得不说这是一种特殊的能力，在被他精准的计算和喋喋不休的吩咐搅得头昏脑胀之前我还是得拿出全身的劲去佩服他。

伊什特万周末会带着我们去城郊庄园的后院打马球，这个忠于承诺与任务的马扎尔朋友终于露出了彪悍又无畏的一面，所向披靡，横冲直撞。草场在刹那间腾起灰尘，球面滚动的速度捕捉不透，一向在这方面自矜的我常常是手下败将。交战正酣，我好不容易抢占了一两次先机，谁知在一边观战的雅内兹总是用翘起的尾音夸张地把残局剖析一遍，得出糟糕透顶的结论——伊什特万是让了我的。我紧锁着眉头用球杆狠狠捶打草皮间的空隙。“咳咳，同志，你少说几句会怎样啊。”接着我们会贪婪地享用并不算长的散步时间，磨坊蒸腾的烟雾在不远处嵌进教堂一米深的窗洞里，与彩色琉璃的反光、鲜花和松枝的芳香、各类威尼斯或奥地利的口音混在一起。虽然我提醒过这样的环境对于我们来说不是什么好事，万一被乱造谣一通报告上去，谁知道他敢不敢像雅内兹一样喋喋不休地大胆撒谎，顺口把一些只会在新闻的铅字上看到的细节拼接在一起。

话是这样说，我们三个人毕竟也合作了几年，真遇到什么出乎意料的情况也应该有办法让一切在掌控之中。伊什特万的直觉和战略部署能力让他组织的几次任务都成了报告会上的头条，那些俗套的褒奖格式让人头皮发麻，至于雅内兹嘛，他在经济部门担任税务工作时一丝不苟的名声可以跨过城市广场和三座大桥甚至钻进波斯托伊纳溶洞，这毫不夸张。我可不会在能力上承认自己比起他们有什么软肋，但有些事情在过去的岁月中留下了难以名状的印记，那玩意确实和能力本身没什么关系。比如我和雅内兹曾经的朋友，甚至可以称得上是兄弟的一个家伙，梅托迪·泽里维奇，在我被调到卢布尔雅那来之前和我发生了一些摩擦，很显然我们都不愿意承认这就是单纯的误会这么简单。他想用自己独当一面的领导能力和说一不二的暴躁性格潜滋暗长地逼迫我，让我和他想法一致，仿佛党内少了他就如同塌了半边天一样。我也讨厌他透过层层叠叠的报纸堆睥睨每一个文字的样子，胸有成竹地抖动短小的烟蒂，另一只手紧握着笔端飞快划过。什么经讨论决定，全是胡言乱语，鬼知道他打好了多少遍腹稿，写出来的都是自己一个人的主意。

俗话所说的大概率发生小概率事件或许就是在那个夜晚，伊什特万还在翻箱倒柜地找启瓶器对付一瓶麦芽酒，隔壁就传来窸窸窣窣的讨论声。在不经意间捕捉关键词我向来娴熟，我只得将身体在转椅上扭成极不自然的姿势以贴近墙面。什么“接机”、“贝尔格莱德”之类的。既然在贝尔格莱德这么如日中天为什么要跑过来膈应人，我已经开始暗自低声咒骂了，压根没注意到伊什特万用手掌在我脸面前晃了好几下。他把动作幅度加大到我能看到他之后，我立刻如同找到了发泄源泉一般把这些听着像无稽之谈的琐碎事端倒了干净。他在压制自己的狐疑以使表现看上去得体，也低头阖目思考了片刻该如何启齿安慰我，显而易见他没有这个能力。与此同时我如同往常一样在发泄中获得快感和解脱。那是个心照不宣的信号——我只是需要纷纷附议的听众，根本不需要什么心灵慰藉。酒杯晃荡，觥筹交错，我们一致决定不把这事当回事。

巧合很难在短时间内发生两次，它就那样降临了。在我和伊什特万前往会议厅的路上，他打开车窗透气，随着玻璃缓缓下降，一双熟悉的红棕色眼睛就那样盯了进来，还迅速摆了个充满挑衅意味的鬼脸。我身边这可怜人仍抽搐着脸颊两侧的肌肉保持着僵硬而审慎的表情，心里想必早已把咒骂的台词写了五大页剧本，谁叫我们在卢布尔雅那的荒郊野外开个会都能见到他曾经的宿敌米哈伊·波佩斯库呢。至于那时机不对的倒霉会议上，我从没有见过如此心不在焉的马扎尔人，瞧瞧他，在其他人发表讲话时眼睛却在四处乱瞟，手机械式地挪动，把白纸划出沙沙的响声，惹得本来觉得事不关己的我也头皮发麻。我得感谢回程时蜿蜒崎岖的小道上的碎石把他狠狠绊了一下，他才恢复清醒和理智。

这时候我才认真地问他，那神神叨叨的布加勒斯特小子是怎么惹着他了。我发誓我从未见过他如此啰嗦，先是他们家在特兰西瓦尼亚度过的两年生活，又提起一些与家族古老姓氏有关的冲突，和波佩斯库的梁子是怎么结下来的，最后干脆开始普及匈牙利的历史，让我实在不忍心打断他，告诉他我早已熟记那些特殊的时间节点、巡回往复的战争年线和匈牙利人用性命捍卫荣誉和信仰时孤注一掷的态度，无需他再赘述。我实在不敢苟同这些论据站得住脚，这儿是南斯拉夫人民共和国，是匈牙利人民共和国，是南斯拉夫共产党、匈牙利共产党，不是切特尼克不是铁卫军不是箭十字，不是奥斯曼轻骑兵不是瓦拉几亚异教徒。这都新时代了，还把什么古老的荣誉和尊严挂在嘴边呢。但我也不禁纳闷，米哈伊和他对着干的次数已经远远超出了血统和民族嫌隙所能解释的范围，搞得伊什特万都忍不住怀疑对方如同跟踪求而不得的暗恋对象一样在锁定他。

“你怎么也变得这么自恋了。”我用力翻了一个白眼，举起两根手指抽向他的手腕。他尴尬地苦笑两声，表示这话题也就到此作罢。

不管事情的来龙去脉有多精彩，在如此短的时间内两个仇人都因为公务来到这地方实在是出乎意料。忍不住让人怀疑是不是有人串通好了，可惜一向在侦察方面表现出色的我即使把记忆掏空也找不出任何证据来证明这两个人有什么关系。要不是雅内兹告诉我们见到他们俩同时出现且进了一家商场的免税店，我们也没有想到这两个人是同行的。伊什特万说起以前米哈伊想尽办法在完成任务时为难他的样子，那时跟着米哈伊的应该是一个叫赫里斯托的保加利亚人，话并不多，反应也有些慢，但比起那个作威作福的波佩斯库来说，他一点也不讨人厌烦（我当时并没有立刻接话告诉他我其实见过这个赫里斯托，而且是在一场有关南斯拉夫和保加利亚合并的会议上）。在我和梅托迪还形影不离的时候，我并不记得他身边有这样一个罗马尼亚裔朋友。他最重要的后盾一直是一个名叫伊韦察·彼特诺维奇的人，一个寡言、慢条斯理但忠诚可靠的家伙，虽然那时已经来到贝尔格莱德不少年了，讲话还是会带着波德戈里察口音。我也想不明白为什么这样一个并无甚权力欲望、只求坚持自我的年轻人会心甘情愿成为那个刚愎自用的自大狂的跟班。

总而言之，波佩斯库应该是他新认识的朋友或者同事。毕竟巴掌大块地方，总不能因为个人恩怨而螺丝壳里做道场，和他们时常会在走廊里打照面，我只得装作不认识的样子擦肩而过。我通过外务部门的工作人员交流中抠出来的只言片语，差不多了解到了情况，自从去年开始准备竞选之后，梅托迪和米哈伊就一直走得很近。而就在那不久前，事业蒸蒸日上的梅托迪也因一些细枝末节的诽谤被扩大成了千夫所指的对向，那次碰壁使光辉一落千丈，而米哈伊似乎时常在一边支持他——或用简单的酒局，或用轻松的语言，直到他走出低谷（别说我为什么这么关心他们的消息，是人都应该知道知己知彼百战不殆这个道理）。“他还会给你认识的那个泽里维奇读诗——我指的是那些没被送进禁闭室和火葬场的诗，你敢相信吗，这或许就是物以类聚人以群分吧。”我知道伊什特万讲这话的时候正在用力憋住喉间发出的一声嗤笑，便用力拍了拍他的肩。

不乐观地说，这个年代的人际关系是混乱的，很难用三言两语描摹清楚的。组构的友谊时常是由怨怒、激情与利益绑缚到一起的，由性情各异、倾向不同的人们组成；仿佛一个个隐形的家庭或是小团体，终极目标便是在严峻时期仍能够存活，即使在疾风暴雨中也能够超越模糊的阶层界限。坚不可摧的外表包裹着杂乱无章的内核，充满了勾心斗角的职场大戏、令人震撼的自我牺牲精神和难改的我行我素的个性。折磨人的不再是白天尘世的耻辱亦或是黑夜死刑的苦难，而是阴翳处的无形框架，奢求自由是最严酷的悲剧，但生存却又像个更为可悲的龙套戏。比如伊什特万、雅内兹和我，我很少简单地将一些人称之为朋友，但我们习惯了遇到不能解决的问题总是会先想到向对方诉说。

但事情总是会偏离我们原本预计的轨道。在我们周日例行的马球切磋上，伊什特万忽然在场边发出一声惊呼，我转过身去确认情况，他立刻把报纸如同甩球杆一样丢给了我。“你轻一点行不行，什么破事这么急？” “你自己看啊。”他轻抿嘴唇，把一边期期艾艾地扶着马鞍跃跃欲试的雅内兹也拉了过来。我定睛看向第二页最大最粗的那排黑字：“工人委员会代表梅托迪·泽里维奇在卢布尔雅那的办公室失火”。

“这又是哪一出？...”雅内兹只是微微张开了嘴，话只说了一半，便被我们拖到了门廊下的一个角落里。伊什特万将食指竖起搁在我的嘴唇前，用难得一见的凝重面色压低声音说：“这里不方便说话。”他又快速扫视了一遍四周，确定没有隔墙耳和透视眼之后才开口：“你看报道后面的叙述。那个时候办公室里一个人也没有，监控器也关闭了。几份重要的文件和档案丢失了。”

“文件是被大火烧毁的？”我举起纸页对着残缺了一半的夕阳端详那张模糊的案发现场照片，最为晦涩不明的角落上竟发出惨白的光亮。“那个，雅内兹，我们总部没有哪间办公室长这样啊。”

“难不成是为了迎接贝尔格莱德代表而翻新了吗？可恶，他们应该及时报告给我们财务部门才是。”要不是我用力捶了一下他的后背让他及时抓住主要矛盾，他估计还要嘀咕下去。

“我合理怀疑照片是假的，是为了凑出这篇报告而贴上去的。但是现在的问题是，如果没有充足的证据证明是意外失火，我们所有在总部的人都要被搜查，包括我们三个人。但如果没有充足的证据指向有意纵火，最终还是会按照意外失火处理。”我用我曾在萨格勒布的律师事务所工作的经验，从风衣的口袋里拿出铅笔，轻轻在纸上勾勒出大致的线路。据我所知，大楼除了背面的电梯自从50年确立自制制度的会议后便“年久失修”以外，其他地方的装潢都在不久前的访问后翻新了几次，安全措施几乎不可能有大的纰漏。这样巧合的意外事件恰好在无人在场的时候发生未免过于牵强。

“我个人倾向于是人为事件。毕竟这家伙经常拉仇恨。”我对着回程路上兴致缺缺的另外两个人分析，“但这究竟是多大的仇需要动火啊。且不谈道义。如果真的是针对到个人，我见过最过分的也就是暗杀未遂。如果放火，是很容易牵连到所有人的，反而对于隐藏自己的身份和意图不利。”

“只是想对泽里维奇他们一行人下手，一定是提前做好了准备、排兵布将的，怎么会刚好选择没人在的时间。”伊什特万准确地提出了我的第二个疑问，也证实了我的猜想——很显然纵火者有着非同一般的目的，但不是，或者说不仅仅是，针对当事人。多么讽刺而又无奈的现实。随着车轮滚滚划过雨后坎坷的泥泞，我沉思着望着透明表盘上方来回滚动的水珠，任由那种预感——即我们所有人都会被扯进事端——在短时间内侵袭全身。

“马上都要新一轮代表大会了。现在能有什么特殊情况呢......该不会是追债的人想给他一点教训吧！”雅内兹用指关节敲了敲我，将我的思绪拉回现实。

“债债债，钱钱钱，我说你啊，梅里根同志，你能不能想点别的方面的东西。下个月不就要新一轮竞选了吗，说不定是他的竞争对手想制造麻烦来削弱实力，扰乱军心，给这个独裁鬼一点痛苦尝尝。”这是我个人用尽浑身力气想出的最合理的解释了，没什么事物比德高望重的权位令人垂涎，而也没什么人比这狼子野心的塞尔维亚人更能被视为凶狠的拦路虎。

“或者他只是想把那份文件搞到手。”一直间或沉默间或提醒我们说话小心的伊什特万突然发言了，刹那间打开了一种我没有考虑过的思路，“可能那个人是在大火前盗走了文件，为了不被发现就放火隐藏证据，让大家误以为那些东西不过是火焰的牺牲品罢了。”

我半信半疑，我不认为任何文件会重要到需要在精密谋划一场盗窃案后再布局一场纵火案。在代表团的议会，大部分弥足轻重的政策、文件或记载都会有副本，也不会有人蠢到把副本和原文件放在一起等着被顺手牵羊。何况那玩意被钥匙扭紧的锁孔死死卡在檀木柜子的第二层，即使垫上最合脚的梯子，也得事先拿到那把被“委以重任”的钥匙，事情的前半部分才能说得通。但伊什特万向来不会是捕风捉影、制造冤假错案的人，他主动在调查开展前去问到了丢失的文件的编号——是一串似曾相识的字母和数字的组合，这并不是大言不惭，但我绝对在其他地方见到过这个编号。

那件事引起了不小的轰动，所及之处几乎所有人都在谈论或猜测。于是我回房后翻箱倒柜把以前的记录找了个遍，希望能获得些零零星星的线索，来证明在记忆方面英明一世的我没有出差错。结果出乎意料，那两份文件的编号对应的其中一份是有关地区工会改革的落实结果，几乎全部都是表格和数据，想要复制一份是并不难的，根本没必要大费周章去偷。至于另一份，在我的记录中没有踪影，但我在一次特殊的会议上见到过（之所以说特殊，是因为就连记录员都被统一了口风），那一次的主题是有关南保合并的，也就是我曾见过米哈伊的那个朋友，赫里斯托·季米特洛夫的那次会议。那场会议最后已经把原先的议题逐渐淡化，演变成泽里维奇和那个苏联来的代表布拉金斯基的大型辩论，你来我往，火药味填满空气。那只是类似几场会议中的一场：让保加利亚成为南斯拉夫的第七个加盟国，而与之对立的想法，即保加利亚和南斯拉夫地位相等，合并成一个二元国家。在我眼里这件离谱的事情几乎全是苏维埃捅出来的大篓子，我父亲的朋友在十年前好像试图告诉过我一些与情报局的事情的内幕，幸好那个时候我还未曾涉足浑水，大部分我都听不太懂，我只知道那段时间没人再信任曾经革命的老战友，没人愿意再掩耳盗铃或自取其辱。从情报局引起的巨大冲突到合并提案带来的巨大风波，虽可以说是牵动那时候所有人的神经的大事，但放在十年后的现在我可以称之为老掉牙的旧闻。

一份可以随意找到记载的表格，一份十年前某次与现在无关的会议的文案，即使拿着枪口对准我的脑门我也不会相信这些非要在今年代表大会和竞选之前被偷，除非那玩意里面藏了点什么别的线索，或者本身文件就被调包过，导致兴冲冲的窃贼到最后才发现竹篮打水一场空。但掉包过文件放在现在也是无法证实的，你空口无凭地说一个人把放在书架第二层的文件故意换了一份无关紧要的，只能说明这个人事先就预料到有人要对原来那一份文件下手——在我看来这个只顾着自己手握大权的家伙根本不会有对于其他人的异议，挑衅或野心的顾虑，更不至于提前发现这些。我只得灵机一动想了个套话的办法去验证这件事。

埃尼斯·梅迪科斯，和梅托迪之前就有着不浅的过节。那家伙我接触不多，但也算是早在萨拉热窝出外务的时候就认识了。我们鲜少交谈，有时善意的玩笑口吻也不无讥讽之意。他并不热衷于来回奔赴不同的会议场，非出席不可也是冷冰冰、面无表情地坐在那里，与他热忱时的反应判若两人，仿佛言语在击打、敲凿他的左脸。他也很少表明态度，但一旦捍卫起自己的立场那必是昭然若揭的大起大伏。梅托迪耗尽心思获得他的支持，却挑起一场大型内讧，我记得当时他们几乎直接在坐席上剑拔弩张，一副要互扇耳光的架势，幸亏伊韦察及时起身劝阻他们，不然谁知道事情会发展成什么样。

我请他喝了一杯红茶，用隐晦委婉的办法提出我的疑惑。他依旧用冷峻的面色扫视着杯中泛起的褐色涟漪，对我说，梅托迪那家伙确实可能会调包文件，但并非是因为事先知道什么不堪的预谋，而是疑神疑鬼，纯粹为了检验下属或同事的忠诚。他之前便用过这样的套路，屡试不爽。我微微点了点头，表示这并不难想象。但我们也并不知道究竟是什么文件会重要到需要他亲自大驾来检验其他人的忠诚度，又使得其他人那样垂涎。至少我觉得必然不会是工业改革或者南保合并。但明面上呈现的序号对应的是如此，我又得苦于毫无证据来支撑我的猜想了。他们根据文件展开调查的速度远比我想像得快，按照办公室被搜查和审讯的速度，我估摸着我和雅内兹第二天就该被轮到了。临走前，我忽然打算问问有关面前的人的阵营问题，我也做好了他拒绝作答或发怒的准备。“塞迪克·安南，那个土耳其人。你懂我的意思。目前只有他。他是个聪明人。还说服过希共那边卡布西手下的家伙们合作。他还可以保住那阿尔巴尼亚族小子的那一票。我点到即止，剩下的你看着办。”他说得相当自然，那种眼神仿佛在反复提醒我，世道便是如此。在这个该死的大熔炉里你要是不想被踩下去便要抓住求生的稻草，从各种意义上和你有一定渊源的人开始入手。

那时我的第一反应只有一个——我要立刻找到伊什特万，把我的想法和整件事情的来龙去脉说清楚，我潜意识里认为他会信任我并认真考虑。“伊斯特。”我有些支支吾吾，一手掩着半开的门扉，另一只手拼命摸索着寻找白炽灯的开关。在发现没有丝毫回音后，我再次提高了嗓门：“海德薇莉同志。”迟疑片刻，等待我的依然是令人生畏的寂静。接着便响起宽厚的放大镜片与桌前的抽屉清脆的触碰声，他这才注意到了我的存在。

“德拉森，我们借一步说话。”还没待我开口，他便合上端详了一下午的书页，用力抓住我的手腕向一边的衣架后面走去，还没等我反应过来，他便轻轻咳嗽两声开口，“问到你的时候，你直接说我们三个人周六下午在打马球，问到时间，你说大概下午一点多，不用具体到分钟，问到细节，你就直接说，你记得很清楚那是你第一次战胜我。”

我全神贯注地听着他嘱咐注意事项，海德薇莉是从不说谎的人，除非事态已经变得相当严重。“为什么要这样做？……哦对了，我正要和你讨论一点我的见解，你允许我开始吗？”

“待会回去的时候你再说吧。至于为什么要这样做，我只能告诉你，为了我们三个人的安全。”  
“你说得详细一点。”  
“以下的话我不会重复第二遍，你听了之后务必当自己从来没有听说过这件事。”  
“请说吧。”  
“我的祖辈是匈牙利人，匈牙利之前的总理。”  
“你指的是，纳吉同志？纳吉·伊姆雷？”  
“对，他的下场你也知道。你和我讨论过他和吉拉斯为何要为并非是自己的错误的东西买单，有印象吗。”  
“我当然有印象，但他和这件事情没有任何关系啊。”  
“但南斯拉夫和罗马尼亚政府对他做了什么，你也该知道吧。假情假意的收留和软禁。我就是想表达，南斯拉夫共产党和匈牙利共产党的关系最近相当紧张，我作为唯一能与这个国家有牵连的人，有十足的理由被打成间谍。”  
“对，确实有这种危险。但是谁会一定要朝你泼这个脏水？你一向是最优秀的干部。总不可能是嫉妒你被表彰的次数太多吧。”  
“你确定没有？泽里维奇的朋友波佩斯库，那个罗马尼亚人，他也客居在此，也会参与调查或被调查。他和当事人走得近，如果一时半会开脱不了自己的干系，把责任推给自己的老仇人自然是最方便的做法。我说完了。”

“恕我直言，我明白你的苦恼，但你这也只能算是未雨绸缪，而非随机应变。我答应按照你说的做。”我感到心脏跳动的速度突然加快，如果他知道丢失的文件刚好是当事人朋友的朋友出席的一场会议上的机密，而会议的主持者之一则是当事人那时众目睽睽下的仇人，岂不是会更加紧张。我只得用四根手指象征性地捂上胸口，好让自己稍稍平静一点。我想起泽里维奇与布拉金斯基冲突的旧闻，他信誓旦旦，又敢于以卵击石，面对胡萝卜加大棒的甜言蜜语和威逼利诱的模式，他从来没有改变过自己的任何立场——这或许是这个令人讨厌家伙唯一做对并让我敬佩的事情。但难不成这大几年前的风波还能与现在这悬案扯上关系吗。究竟是刻意扯上关系所以指向那份文件，还是因为原稿恰好被更换成那份文件后恰好指向这件事？我正想要开口说更多，伊什特万却提起风衣带上帽子便夺门而出。这并不寻常。要知道，平时他都会等我。

我就那样只身一人冲进了秋风萧瑟的寒冷夜晚，用力拉紧排扣，沿着熟悉的道路返程。在看到褪色的墨绿色电话亭前两个熟悉的身影后，我悄悄放慢了脚步。过去这里是电话，现在只剩下一个老虎钳铰断的裸露电线头紧紧地戳着墙壁。我顺着靠近了些，谁知他们仿佛装了雷达探测似的，感觉到有人注意到自己后便转换了阵地，钻进了红砖砌成的墙角。一不做二不休，我意识到他们可能要说点什么见不得人的事情，想必还想要瞒着我，索性躲在一棵巨大的山毛榉后听着。

“雅内兹，你疯了吗，你怎么可以轻举妄动。”  
“但他有我以前在埃德尔斯坦的府邸当管家工作的把柄，万一在这几天查人的时候被发现了我会被打成走资派的，所以我才不得不把那笔钱给他。”  
“你应该先试探一下啊，该死。你要知道泽里维奇他们几个和安南那边关系也不好，你本来可以用更聪明的办法解决问题的啊。”  
“站着说话不腰疼。你之前和埃德尔斯坦家的小姐订过婚，对吧。她们投靠了布尔什维克的大敌。你知道这件事情被发现后果会是什么吗？——你的家族和那些奥地利人的渊源。我这是在帮你，这是一举两得。再说了，代表大会马上要到了，这样大型的安保问题肯定会影响后面的布置和局势，我们当然是作出更多的承诺…”声音断开了一下，断断续续的，“越求稳越好。”  
“你应该先问我再这样做的啊……好吧，木已成舟。我们别让德拉森知道，给他徒增麻烦，行吗。”

听到这里我已经不知道该窃喜自己发现了不应该告诉自己的秘密，还是应该更把自己的警戒线升高一层。某种特殊的引力使得我挪不动脚步，而即将卡上喉咙眼的心跳却在拼命抵触这紧张又无计可施的感觉。

“但如果不告诉他，万一我们统一不了口风怎么办。”  
“我相信他，他是个聪明人。”

听到伊什特万对我的赞许我甚至没憋住噗嗤一声轻笑，很显然我现在还是得装作不知道的样子，藏好自己不得体的讶异，把自己想象成十分钟前无知的情况。这对于我来说不过是演出一码戏的事，并不难。我有些心不在焉，就这样走进了岔道，路过了休疗站点。每年秋天那儿都会是一样的景象。车轮滚滚，车厢的门应该已经打开了数小时，碳酸溶液和碘伏的气味随着轨道和黑色铁质穹顶漂浮蔓延。仿佛很远的地方正上演着难以预测的血雨腥风，传出刺耳的尖声嚎啸，燃起了一把不可触及的大火，而洒在眼前的却只是零散的尘埃，呛鼻而混乱，毫无实感。在调查清楚火源及相关的一切之前，人们都在飞速挣扎着，渴望逃离那骇人的烟灰。

我想起今天早上我对着米哈伊·波佩斯库怒目而视时的样子，还有他的那句“咱没有这样做”，并不像是一句谎话。就连我也逐渐迷惑于现在的情况了，究竟是互利共赢让证据更可靠，还是各自为政求得自保。那些道貌岸然、自命不凡的家伙们仍旧持续着往日的表现，但只要一关上一道玻璃门便开始议论纷纷。最大的错觉是，仿佛前些日子里我们还批判同样值得检讨的、赞扬同样值得讴歌的事物；还那样义愤填膺地同仇敌忾，还那样不带一丝虚情假意地握手和谈、小心翼翼地规划；而经过那场无人身亡又不知所起的大火，大家便迫不及待地使出浑身解数一面唯唯诺诺地应着上级调查的要求，又一面暗自在私下互相拆台，提前预设好无数种可能性，把复杂的人际关系活生生盘成一个无可救药的蜘蛛网。我也没有资格评价所谓的对错——环境所塑造的一切正在潜移默化地改变我们，激发出我们某种特殊的能力。

正如现在的我，竟在压根没想好台词的情况下敲响了泽里维奇的办公室的大门，我盘算着也不该想一出是一出了，现在如果我玩大了已经没有谁可以拉我一把了。“请进。”熟悉的声音好像不似之前那样斩钉截铁，相反有点憔悴而漫不经心。当我们四目相接的时候，他执起黑塞哥维那烟的手指轻轻颤抖，几乎快要扼制不住喉间即将迸发的惊呼。

“请问你有什么事，库里泽同志？”  
“没什么特别的，好久不见，泽里维奇同志。”我敢说我已经把面子上的表现放到了最镇定的地步。“我想问你一点事情。”  
“如果是有关文件的事，麻烦收起你的废话。我没有怀疑你。”  
“你从谁那里听说了我觉得你在怀疑我所以亲自来撇清干系？”我本来想用最不友好的语气快速否认，但话到口边还是稍有些退缩，于是我挑了挑眉，用连贯的反问句来回击。  
“我没说你是来撇清干系的。有话就说，我听着在。”他企图开门见山，但我不难想象他大概猜得出我要问的是哪方面。  
“你故意在上周调包了原来那份文件，是为了检验谁的忠诚度呢。”我注视着咖啡杯里在灯光的映射下泛起的涟漪，冷冷地抛下一句。  
“你。胡说，你怎么知道我用的是赝品？”他用力地将铁质咖啡勺往溶液里一搁，溅起深棕色的水花。  
“哦，如果不是，我没想到你会对你曾经瞧不起的保加利亚人那么感兴趣呢。还是说，你想和布拉金斯基再吵一架？”我如此享受此时自己话里有话的状态，他承认也罢不承认也罢，我已经彻底打出了底牌，只需要等着他开口承认，事情就会明了，那份文件并不是被作案者看中的原文件。  
“两年过去了你说话还是这么带刺。”  
“这不归你管。如果我们能站在一边，我有信心更快地解决问题。”  
“……德拉森，我承认那份几年前的会议提案只是我碰巧放在那个地方的，原文件应该还完好地锁在楼上档案室的柜子里。但现在说也并不能改变什么，他们已经开始从那份提案下手了，所有与此相关的人都被传唤了，除了布拉金斯基——他们不敢这样做。”

“你。我就知道，我了解你。”被真相突如其来的冲击使我微微闭上了眼几秒钟，但还是及时平静下来，“那你打算怎么办。如果你愿意说实话，我会站在你这边。虽然调查要重新开展，效率可能会变低。”我做了一个很久以来没有做过的动作，也就是将手搭在他的肩头。我仿佛看见了此刻他承受的重量，他所笃信的前途、需要用铁腕开辟的道路，与这栋楼、这座城市甚至这个国家的无数人相仿。我的脑中回荡着曾经耳熟能详的革命歌曲，我与他一同坐在公园的长椅上不住地哼唱，有时雅内兹也会加入我们，看着眼前那些激动的游行者们穿梭在礼炮的声声回响间。变化接踵而至，我们为不同的企图与宿命分道扬镳，环境塑造我们，而我们又组成了大环境，如此不倦怠的循环，我也不敢再嗤之以鼻。

“你会站在我这边？”他露出了鲜有的多疑和谨慎神情，上下打量着我，仿佛想要穿透我此时于他而言捉摸不透的内心。  
“我向你保证。”我只想快点结束这一切，让真相水落石出，让我身边的朋友能够回到正常的光天化日下的行动轨迹。

他沉默着点了点头，似乎还在对我不可多得的善意进行片刻有理有据的思忖，一边目送着我离去。我注意到他仿佛想要开口说点什么，但又忍住了，来来回回好几次。“对了，如果你再回到两年前……我指的是，如果。你会支持我吗。”

“或许会。我只会凭观点和能力来评判我是否支持你，而不再会因为你的性格、你的态度、你的后台、你的民族成分、你的得胜率……任何别的东西。”我试图唤起体内残余的一些真诚，把我所愿意表达的事物完整地整理清楚。“我不常道歉，但，对不起。”由于情绪有些激动，腕表的带子抽在了衣架上。

“留下来，和我喝一杯吧。”他近乎是用唇语发出了一个简单的请求，“留下来。”我照办了，我也没有任何理由拒绝这样一个仅有我们两人独处时的请求，冷涩的灯光就这样打在我们双手中间，勾勒出一条模糊的曲线。我们起初还有些半推半就，但在寂静中逐渐惬意起来。果酒总可以在边缘处引起一些异常的感受和思绪，帮助我们挑起新的话题，促使我们作出大胆的决定。谈话照常在继续，在扩展，化为不经意间的玩笑和巧妙的挖苦——我曾经最爱的部分——还有充满大话、过尚辞藻的独白，如同电光般在闪现，又以一种奇异的方式延续。

“希望很快我们就没必要为这件事辗转周折。”  
“只要我明天去坦白，调查就能走向正确的方向。”他比我想像得要更容易心软，至少此刻是如此。  
“可以跟我说一下你的朋友波佩斯库吗。”  
“他应该和你的好兄弟有很大的嫌隙吧。但倒是没什么坏心眼，单纯想给他添堵罢了。某种意义上他比我过得轻松，他想着反正也不能踩死所有的反对者和对手，不如继续挑着这个反弹最大的家伙入手。至于达不达得到自己的目的，他只看缘分。”  
“你别给我说的这么轻松，他折腾的对象可是我最好的兄弟。”  
“朋友也可能变成敌人，敌人也可以变成朋友。”他没有继续给自己半空的高脚杯里斟酒，而是按动了一边的棋钟上细小的白色键。眼前没有象棋的棋盘，我只能理解为他顺手这样动了一下罢了。  
“……这个棋钟。你一直没有换过。”  
“物是人非。别谈这个了，明天早上八点见，我们去把话说清楚。”他甚至用唇角勾勒出一个微笑的表情，坚韧而笃信地看向我。

我有些困倦了，也反复在思索方才的见面与和解是否是一场不得体的梦境，亦或是酒精不断催化下的反应。我看见雅内兹坐在隔壁的窗前盯着楼下车道上漫起的灰黑色尾气发呆，镜子前的玻璃上满是水雾，用指头划开的印记留下几个数字，随着水汽的晕染变得朦胧，丢掉了原来的雏形却还可以依稀辨认。

“这么晚了，你在算什么账。”我只是轻轻地搁下一句，如果他不应答我也不打算过问。  
“德拉森。我好担心，我操心操不完，这些事情每时每刻折磨着我，我从来没有这样神经兮兮过，我真的好担心。”他来回嘀咕着，顺便朝我借了个火，我索性走过去擦净露台上的灰尘坐在他身边。

“没有必要。看着我的眼睛。别再为这些殚精竭虑了，好吗。”我得装作一切都不知道的样子，却又得安抚他的情绪。他向来稳重，稳重之余甚至有心力斤斤计较。而现在他看上去却孑然一身地被恐惧侵袭，如同尽力在眼前淌过的萨瓦河水底呼吸挣扎的样子。我不知道该如何安慰才最得体，但我有着一种不切实际的幻想，那或许可以解决此刻的难处，让所有人的生活回归正轨，让我和梅托迪重修旧好，让我们三个人能够再次奔跑在周日上午的马球场上，对于明天早晨即将发生的一切，我想要期待却又不愿太过期待。

那一夜我几乎被神经牵制着不肯入眠，轻微的风吹草动便可以让我迅速从床板上弹起，包括从咯吱作响的门缝里传来的雅内兹的梦话“埃德尔斯坦先生，对不起”之类的。埃德尔斯坦。我瞬间将前夜他与伊什特万的谈话理清楚了，伊什特万的前妻叫维蕾娜·埃德尔斯坦，在被国家安全局指控为与维也纳右派私通后被处死，锁定得太过迅疾，甚至不曾给她辩解的机会。她所做的第一件事便是在法庭上撇清她和丈夫的关系，为了让她挚爱的马扎尔人能够脱离危险。他背负着这一切前行，却不得不撇清自己与那位美丽的奥地利小姐的关系，他望着他们曾经在萨尔茨堡或林茨的合影，双肩仍然会剧烈地颤抖，他在挣扎，在彷徨，在质询自己的内心是否能赎清手握前妻为他续下来的性命的罪过。但他唯一能做的只有隐藏这段婚姻，把安稳的假面与几张褪色的老照片放在柜角的最深处。他只对我讲了这些，我也感动于他的信任，但我已经没有更多的筹码用来共情，甚至是三天前当我知道雅内兹也曾当过埃德尔斯坦少爷和小姐的管家后，我都不能切身感受到他们随时害怕伤疤被当众掀起的切身恐慌，我好奇又不敢好奇那模糊的血肉究竟会以什么方式触起昭然若揭的敌意。

人人都是骗子，骗子都有面具，面具下人人都一样伟大。革命者享受不泯荣耀的时代过去了，现在是革命者陷身于骗局并使尽浑身解数突破骗局的时代：刀枪相向的自己人、剑拔弩张的过来人、互相拆台的老战友、煞有介事的告密者；没完没了的形式主义大戏落不下帷幕，等着第二天的会议再把一模一样的台词呈现一遍，大家再透过镜片挥动钢笔，不住点头附和——平和美满的时代呵。

我翻来覆去却再也无法入眠，每过十分钟便要微微欠起身子看一眼床头柜上的怀表。直到一声急促的电话铃从客厅传来，砸向耳廓，我披上外套深一脚浅一脚地奔出去，还没等将听筒拿到侧脸边，梅托迪急促的喘息声便不绝于耳：“德拉森，那份文件，我指真的那份。不见了。刚才回去之后突然发现没有的，今天下午还在的。”

“镇定，镇定。怎么可能，除了我没人知道文件被调包过啊，你只对我承认了这件事。梅迪科斯这样怀疑过，但他今晚和萨拉热窝的同事交接去了，自然不可能把注意力放在你这头。你确定你没有记错位置？”

“我确定，德拉森。我确定。”他的声音已经被六神无主的慌乱情绪主宰了，隔着颤抖的电话线我都不难发现这一点。他一定在四处张望着，在寻找那只注视着自己又不曾移开视线的天眼、监视者的巨网。那种感受也一同锤击着我，让我站在空荡荡的客厅里感到袭向胸口的窒息感。我口上一连串地说着客套的安慰，人却逐渐透不过气来，向一旁法兰绒絮漫出来的旧沙发歪斜着倒下去。我逼迫自己的大脑更飞速地运转，但却被惊慌与失落所限制：“明天，我们详谈，你先好好休息吧。”

我在日光未现的清晨便匆匆出门，大多数细节我也只有些依稀的印象，只记得那时星星在日幕前消退，透过栗树枝叶交织的地方看过去就如同风中摇曳不定的灯火，阴沉的城市上方动摇着深浅不一的乳白色光点。遂找了一家隐蔽的咖啡馆等候，他跑过来的样子显得有些丢盔弃甲，如同从一场不见底的战役里抽出身，还是战战兢兢的模样。我决定不再像原来那样把文件内容看作他的隐私，我必须过问，我需要知道以便让我做出正确的判断。

“无论如何。你不会想听。这份该死的文件上列举了需要被调查的人员。包括他们的行踪、日程、甚至还有技术上的弱点，与此之类。”  
“你的意思是说那里面有我认识的人？” “不仅仅是认识，甚至可以说是情同手足。”他与我四目相撞，意欲透露更多，但还是因为自身的不确定戛然而止。  
“你是说，海德薇莉。”我几乎是硬撑着拖完最后一个尾音，“你......不止是你。你们大家，凭什么。他没有做错任何事。”  
“所以我把这份文件先藏了起来，我个人也愿意相信他没有做错任何事，但这是派下来的命令，奉命执行也是万全之策。我不过是想等待合适的时机观察他们，包括他，是否如同我想象的那样无辜罢了。”  
“你给我想清楚，要是在这份名单上的是彼特诺维奇，你此刻会怎么想。那就是我现在的心情。”我恨这种五雷轰顶的感觉，甚至想要冲上去摇晃他的肩膀，让他能够与我体会同样深刻而疾苦的难言之隐。  
“他是不是有个前妻，之前为了把患病的兄长从铁帘东边送回维也纳的府邸而接受了某些外国组织的帮助。这或许就是他被放在名单里的原因。”  
“我知道，该死的，但他不知道除了我以外还有人知道，他几乎一直在我行我素，他藏得也不留痕迹。”  
“你是不是应该提醒他这件事。由于你和他接触比较多，很有可能你也早就被盯上了——在你完全不知道的情况下，”他的神情上浮现起一层隐隐约约的云翳，“但，其实我们一直都扯偏了，不是吗。”

我不该对他此刻提醒流露的善意置若罔闻，但我选择更快进入正题，也就是拿走这份文件的人的目的，以及他们为什么知道这份文件才是那个真正的被调包过的“机密”。不巧的是，一个可怕的念头忽然在我的脑海里闪现了：该不会是伊什特万昨晚在隔壁听见了我们的对话又事先知道了潜在的危机，因此立刻去拿走了文件吧。我三番五次尝试说服自己，我最信赖的、如同兄长一样敬重的朋友做不出来这样的勾当，但我自己也知道在这样暧昧不清的时代人人早就该使出三头六臂。

几乎是在同一时刻，伊韦察·彼特诺维奇飞快地拿着晨报向我们跑过来。我以为他如同往常一样是来找梅托迪的，索性只是礼节性地点了点头。但他开口时却清晰地呼唤着“库里泽同志”，我稍有些惊讶，还没等我过问，他便用不紧不慢却万分确凿的语气对我说：“雅内兹·梅里根同志被起诉了。”“靠，为什么。”我抓起挂在椅背上的黑色公文包，飞快地奔向一楼的审讯室。我对伊什特万的怀疑没有转移，甚至还有些加剧，但我思维如同因磨损过多而不再运转的齿轮，卡死在铁铸的节骨眼之间。

短短的一夜之内究竟发生了什么，我没有知情权，没有权衡利弊或是掌控全局的能力。在锁死的黑色大门前，只有门上面几个小孔还能透出几道惨淡的光线来，沉重的压迫感似乎是逼迫人招供最不浪费成本的工具，再恪守底线的人也会在话语如同刀锋一样指在脖颈上的时候失足。我只得用手指轻轻拂去头上泛起的一层冷汗。过了半晌，伊什特万也赶到门口，他的领带松动了，一端摇摇欲坠。我迅速拉住他，甚至没有思考应如何措辞的过程便直接开口：“你为什么要这样做？为什么瞒着我？”

“和你解释不清楚，你先别管。”  
“所以你就把他出卖了，还在偷听了我和泽里维奇的对话之后拿走了那份真的文件？你这混蛋，想不到你是这样的人。”我毫不避讳地盯上他的眼睛，嘴上还企图着再吼下去。

“啪”的一声，火辣辣的麻木于脸庞一侧蔓延，重重的一记耳光，他动手了。突如其来的侮辱点燃了我心中最后的怒火，我紧紧握住他的手腕，分明的骨节硌在我的掌心，我越握越重，直到他的鼻息变得粗重而剧烈才缓缓松开。

“就你知道？他妈的，我没有拿走那份文件，我也根本没有偷听你们的谈话，有人见到势头不对已经去告发他了，罪状是贿赂给对手的那笔钱。至于其他的，我这样做都是为了保护你们。雅内兹在前几秒被宣判无罪保释了，是奥地利人来帮忙的。我还以为你能猜到。没关系，猜不到也罢了，但你居然会怀疑我？你……”他的情绪太过激动，胜过在以往任何场合的表现，“我很失望，你走吧。”

“不，不是这样。对不起。但现在我已经看不清局势了，我不能信任除了自己以外的任何人。”我试图拉住他，告诉他我的懊悔，告诉他我别无选择，但他走得十分决然。我倒吸了一口冷气，双手徒劳地扒着门把手用力按了下去。

我已经失去了再介入更多风波的力气，甚至当梅托迪向我跑来把我从沙发上推醒的时候才迷迷糊糊地恢复意识，却携带着一种置身于矛盾之外的冷漠感（准确地说是他吐息时呛鼻的烟灰味让我醒来的）。“后来那份文件应该是被那群还相信布拉金斯基那家伙的混蛋拿走了，有一些应该是明面上向着赫里斯托的，因为他们知道他不服我的气。不知道他们中的谁昨晚听了个大概就贸然行动，误把那份真的文件当成什么有关南保合并的机密的副本了。他们估计还兴高采烈地以为抓到我的把柄了。” 

“也就是说，我们给别人下套的同时，别人可能意识到了，也在用自己的思路反推这件事。那这样无限死循环下去，不就都没有意义了吗。一开始究竟是谁盗走文件又放了火也就永远石沉大海了。”  
“这么长时间都该布好后路了。但我也没亏到，毕竟……”  
“毕竟你重获了我的信任？好吧，这是有代价的，用了我怀疑我最好的朋友的代价。这可惭愧死我了。”头痛终于有所缓和，我勉强整理好衣领，压低嗓门抱怨道。“那调查还能继续下去吗？那边打算怎么处理？大概还是不能掉以轻心。”

闲散的会议是被临时会议的报告打断的，所有在我们最近的谈话重屡次出现，在推理的环节中不断现身的朋友，同志或是陌生人，实体或是名字，都出现在了那个下午临时布置的会场上。被宣读的报告无甚华丽的辞藻，只不过是来回嘱咐两件事。首先，代表大会和未来的竞选将会照常举行，将要前往贝尔格莱德参会的党员要做好准备。其次，最近的案件调查已经结束，结果确实是……我那时深吸了一口气，自己的心跳声也在耳边不断回响。 

“结果确实是，意外事故。感谢所有人的配合……”这句话也随着人们如释重负的叹息声，失而复得的欢笑声和交头接耳的私语声一同坠进了这日渐寒冷的秋日里。

相关解释：  
除了具体故事情节以外，可以把大体框架理解成一场酷似事故的案件使所有相关人员的生活天翻地覆的故事。但有趣的是除了主角“我”以外，已经没有人专注于案件的真相，而全部在考虑如何脱身/谁有可能会陷害自己，纷纷为自己布好后路。当直接当事人在我的劝告下决定说出真相的时候，却发现自己陷入了套中套。最正派的朋友学会了将自己的劣势利用为优势，而一向只专注于真相的我也在情况巨大扭转后学会了怀疑朋友。这样的环境下没有人敢说真话，没有人能够说真话，没有人不明白说真话是没有用处的。一开始上级煞有介事地要调查故意纵火的阴谋，并宣称绝不是事故，而后发现情况不对，可能会危害自己权威的树立，立刻停止调查，以“意外事故”草草收场。而大家却能立刻终止话题，回到各自的岗位，当做事情没有发生过。除了讽刺以外用了是最心酸的暗示。如同科萨克的剧本《代表大会》*里所表现得那样，互相斗争的人们或许曾经为相同的革命梦想奋斗过，并肩作战过，而现在却为了一己之私或明哲保身变得势不两立，互挖墙脚。战斗的胜利不代表国家政治意义上能够将这种胜利维持得长久。

*1968年诺维萨德戏剧节一等奖作品，在此致敬。


End file.
